Arthur's reliquary
}} Arthur's reliquary is where King Arthur and his fellow Knights of the Round Table store the most precious items that they've collected in their quests. History 'Before the Third Curse' }} In Merlin's tower, Snow, Emma, Regina and Belle work to try and find a way to free the Sorcerer from the tree he's trapped in; it is soon decided that they need a way to communicate with him in order to learn more about his condition, and to do that they're going to need a certain magical toadstool known as the Crimson Crown, found in the Forest of Eternal Night. David offers to find it for them, and Arthur offers to go with him, first stopping by the Round Table to collect the reliquary, which is brought to them by Grif, to help them on their way. While there, David is told of Siege Perilous, a seat at the Round Table reserved for the most pure-hearted of knights, formerly taken up by the now deceased Lancelot. The two of them bond on their quest over things such as their wives and their similar humble beginnings, before making it to the toadstool. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} As he doesn't trust the Storybrooke folk for lying about Emma being the Dark One, Arthur plans on making the town the new Camelot for his people, all the while gaining David's trust. As part of the plan, he tells his squire, Grif, to steal from a relic chest. Arthur lies to David about someone taking a bean which could take his people home, so David examines the reliquary which was broken in to. He asks Grif for any theories on who did it, and without the sheriff noticing, Arthur gives Grif a knowing look, to which the squire talks about Emma being the culprit. David thinks it's possible since she just stole an axe, but Arthur points out that she wouldn't need magic and the chest has scratch marks on it. At the pawnshop, they ask Belle if anyone pawned in a magic bean, but she answers negatively. David improvises and takes an ordinary cup and announces to the people of Camelot that they must drink from it to find the thief. Grif flees on horseback, causing Arthur and David to follow him in the latter's truck. Arthur takes over the wheel while David knocks the squire off his horse jousting style. Grif "confesses" to stealing the chest, claiming he was sick of the way Arthur treated him, but claims there was never a bean. David privately asks Arthur if he thinks Grif is lying, but he says he believes him. David promises to find another way home and then prepares to lock Grif up when they discover a toadstool that came from Camelot during the curse. Later, Arthur visits Grif in his cell and convinces him to ingest a fatal poison for the good of Camelot, so the townspeople will never learn the truth of what happened. Category:Items